


The Invitation

by orphan_account



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Since the recent defeat of the Demon King Oda Nobunaga , the warring states decided to take a break from wars and blood especially after the huge losses they had to bear ,enjoying some days of peace.
Relationships: Date Masamune/Sanada Yukimura, Katakura Kojuurou/Sarutobi Sasuke
Kudos: 2





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fics that I have never thought about publishing, but here I am lol

Since the recent defeat of the Demon King Oda Nobunaga, the warring states decided to take a break from wars and blood especially after the huge losses they had to bear, enjoying some days of peace.  
And for this reason, Takeda Shingen received an invitation from Uesugi Kenshin to spend some days in Echigo, something that made Kasuga jealous wishing she could stab the tiger of Kai with a kunai to have her beautiful Lord for herself, and Yukimura having an exciting idea waiting for his Lord’s approval.

Yukimura: Oyakata sama it's me Sanada Yukimura ,may I come in?  
Shingen:Yukimura, yes you may.  
Yukimura: Sasuke told me that you called me.  
Shingen: that's right, I am to be leaving soon.  
Yukimura who couldn’t hide his excitement: yes!! he also told me the God of war invited you to Echigo!!!  
Shingen rubbing his chin and nodding: that’s right, and I called you to entrust Kai’s responsibilities to you while I am gone.  
Yukimura with sparkling eyes: Oyakata sama rest assured that I Yukimura will take all the responsibility of this Land while you are gone!!!!!  
Shingen smiling: excellent!

for a moment he noticed a certain hesitation in Yukimura who had something to say.

Shingen:Yukimura.  
Yukimura:yes my Lord!!!  
Shingen: do you have something to tell me?  
Yukimura was surprised for a moment, but then he realized he shouldn’t expect any less from his Lordship’s observant eye and sharp wit!!  
Yukimura flustered :O-O-Oyakata sama, I-I have .....a request.....  
Shingen observing him: go ahead.  
Sasuke rubbing the back of his head: Jeez.... does he have to take all of these gifts with him .....

he was approaching Shingen’s room until he heard a loud shout, and suddenly something broke the door and was sent flying to the wall.

Shingen: BAKAMONOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Sasuke flinching: Oyakata sama? what's.....  
Yukimura who jumped quickly and run toward his Lord: Oyakata sama!!!! please do forgive my rudeness!! I Yukimura didn’t mean to offend you with my request......  
Sasuke unsurprised: oh Danna that was you...  
Shingen: and you still don’t understand..... YOU IDIOT!!!

He punched Yukimura again, sending him flying to the same wall

Sasuke: that could kill someone you know...  
Shingen: hesitation is anything but a good general’s trait!!! you should have more confidence in your choices and what you believe is right!  
Yukimura approaching him: Oyakata sama!!! I thought for a moment that you were offended by my request!!!  
Shingen: Not at all, a rival is supposed to be your best friend, a good general is nothing without a worthy rival whom he looks forward to, valuing his existence is part of growing up into a fine man.  
Yukimura who was deeply touched holding his chest: Oyakata sama!!! I shall take your precious wise words deep in my heart and value my rival!!!!  
Sasuke: huh?  
Shingen smiling: that's the spirit Yukimura.  
Yukimura with a more radiant smile and enthusiasm: Oyakata sama!!!!  
Shingen: Yukimura!  
Yukimura:Oyakata sama!!!!  
Shingen:Yukimura!!!!  
Yukimura:OYAKATA SAMAAAAAAA!!!!!  
Shingen: YUKIMURAAAAAA!!!!  
Sasuke: here we go......  
Shingen: Sasuke is everything ready for tomorrow?  
Sasuke: yes my Lord!  
Shingen: good, Yukimura your request is accepted.  
Yukimura with extreme joy: OYAKATA SAMA! THANK YOU!!!  
Sasuke: what request?  
Yukimura turning to Sasuke with excitement: Sasuke I have some great news!!!  
Sasuke smiling sarcastically: if it's about rising my payment or giving me a vacation I’ll be more than glad to hear it...  
Yukimura confused: oh actually ....it's not about that...  
\-----------  
Meanwhile in Oshu were the last days of summer, and this meant one thing for Kojuro: the harvest season where he can reap the fruits of his hard work and pick his precious vegetables, Kojuro was in an excellent mood unlike his Lord, who somehow caught flu while galloping on his horse in Oshu’s mountain for late hours.....

Masamune sneezing and growling: _shit_!!! I hate the flu...  
Kojuro: Masamune sama, may I come in?  
Masamune: Ah Kojuro.... come in.

Masamune was quite a mess and hard to handle when he gets sick, Kojuro needed all the patience in the world to deal with him.

Kojuro: Masamune sama how do you feel?  
Masamune scowling: _terrible!!_ I can’t believe someone can catch the flu in the summer!!  
Kojuro: My Lord why don’t you just let...  
Masamune interrupting him: no way!  
Kojuro blinking: but I still didn’t...  
Masamune: you don’t have to... because I know what you are about to say, I need no physician to check on me for I am the one-eyed dragon and I will get recovered by myself, _you see?_  
Kojuro sighed: as you wish my Lord, try not to overwork yourself with anything...  
Masamune frowning at Kojuro: you mean resting like a little kid in my bed? I prefer dying with flu, not gonna happen Kojuro!  
Kojuro worried: but you need it!  
Masamune: there is no way I am resting the whole day in my room doing nothing, _forget it!!_  
Masamune stood up from his bed pretending to be fine while he was about to lose balance anytime under Kojuro’s worried eyes who was ready to catch him whenever he was about to fall.  
Masamune: _so bored!_ get the horse ready!! I need to take a walk...  
Kojuro shocked: But Masamune sama this will make your condition worse!!  
Masamune: better than staring at the ceiling doing nothing!!!

Kojuro was grabbing his forehead, Masamune’s recklessness and stubbornness were about to get him both a terrible headache and a heart attack.

Masamune who was annoyed by his concern: _damn it!!_ why do you have to make a big deal out of it!!! just get the horse ready I’ll be fine!!  
Kojuro with a huge sign who finally gave up to his Lord: as you wish but please come back as soon as possible to get some sleep...  
Masamune annoyed rolling his eyes: okay okay I will, you don’t have to worry!

Kojuro gave him a small smile and left to get the horse ready...

\--------  
Sasuke surprised: huh? inviting the one-eyed dragon to Kai?  
Yukimura with sparkling eyes: YES!!! I already asked Oyakata sama for his permission and he didn’t mind it!!!!  
Sasuke crossing his arms behind his neck: so that’s what you two were talking about back there...  
Yukimura: exactly!!! what do you think Sasuke??  
Sasuke: I can’t see why you are inviting him over, Danna.  
Yukimura: to celebrate the defeat of the demon King Oda Nobunaga dono!! just like the God of war invited my Lord over!!!  
Sasuke sighing: but that's different from you two, Oyakata sama and the God of war have known each other for quite a long time, you and Date Masamune aren’t that close to each other all you do is fighting the whole day, also what if he rejected the invitation and felt awkward or uninterested?  
Yukimura who had a disappointed look: yeah I guess you are right Sasuke.....

Sasuke felt guilty for telling Yukimura such cruel depressing words but he just wasn’t sure about this idea and he would be lying if he said he liked the one-eyed dragon especially when he took Yukimura’s whole attention and thoughts but he couldn’t bear seeing his sad face.

Sasuke smiling: alright why not give it a try? after all it's not gonna hurt!  
Yukimura feeling hopeful again but somehow unsure: really? but what if he does find it awkward or uninteresting?  
Sasuke grinning: guess we will see about that, all we have to do is to send him a letter with one of our Ninjas and see if he will respond to it!  
Yukimura so excited: SASUKE YOU ARE THE BEST THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!  
Sasuke trying to tease him: aren’t you too eager to see him?  
Yukimura flustered for a moment blushing: well hmm ahh I-I just..... you know it's not like that... it's just .....  
Sasuke laughing: I am just teasing you Danna but I guess I got the answer already!  
Yukimura smiling: I couldn’t forget about his heroic stand against the Demon King, it is from that moment that I realized I wanted to know him even more, not just as a rival but as a close friend who is important to me...  
Sasuke pretty annoyed pouting: hey I am starting to feel jealous here! am I not supposed to be your best friend Danna?  
Yukimura giggling: of course, you are Sasuke you will always remain my number one best friend!!!  
Sasuke smiling: I am relieved, okay now let's start writing this letter Oshu is a bit far from Kai even for a Ninja you know.  
Yukimura full with enthusiasm and determination: GOT IT!!

**Author's Note:**

> And another note, just like I did with my other two fics, I corrected my terrible mistakes and edited this chapter, sorry for them, next time I'll make sure to correct every single one before rushing to publish it lol


End file.
